


Break a Leg (or Two)

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Charles因為意外而摔斷了腿，而作為一起長大的朋友兼室友，Erik不得不照顧他。





	Break a Leg (or Two)

**01**

 

「那難道不是應該是反向運作嗎？」Erik驚慌地問，一邊看著醫護人員將Charles抬上擔架。

 

「噢，閉嘴，Erik，」Charles痛得直冒冷汗，「你又不是摔斷一條腿的那一個人。」

 

「那就是我在說的，摔斷一條腿，當我跟你說摔斷一條腿的時候，我指得是祝你好運，而不是這麼—」震驚讓Erik難得地結巴起來，「這麼字面意義。」

 

「燈 **掉下來了** ，你想要我怎麼—」Charles吼道，因為擔架的輪子經過一塊凹凸不平的地面而倒抽了一口氣，「—做？讓Moira被砸死嗎？」

 

「她完全有能力自己避開—」

 

醫護人員在這時將Erik擠到一旁，「一、二、三。」

 

擔架的輪子被收起，Charles被推進救護車裡。劇烈的震動讓Charles再次倒抽一口氣，他的手指深深地陷進床墊，臉色變得更加蒼白。

 

「他會沒事嗎？」站在救護車外的Erik慌亂地問。

 

「他現在受到很好的照顧。」其中一個醫護人員保證，當著他的面將車門關起。

 

 

 

**02**

 

Erik下意識地往救護車離去的方向跑了兩步，意識到不對之後又折回來往停車場的方向跑。他從來沒有這麼痛恨過校區的範圍，也從來沒有這麼希望過自己可以飛。他基本上是完全無視校區裡的限速一路超速，卻還是花了將近永遠才趕到學校裡的附設醫院。

 

當他一頭闖進急診室，他因為劇烈奔跑而喘得幾乎無法呼吸。

 

「先生，你還好嗎？」一個人迎上來，伸手搭住他。

 

「Char—」他的聲音因為奔跑而嘶啞，不得不停下來先等呼吸稍微回復之後才勉強能發出聲音，「Charles Xavier，他在哪裡？他大概是我的年紀，比我矮一點，腿斷了—」

 

那個人露出恍然大悟的神情，「他在三號創傷室。」

 

「謝謝。」Erik拍了拍那人的肩膀，重重地喘了一口氣，再次邁開腿朝那人指的方向跑去。

 

他才跑到半路就聽見Charles的慘叫，立刻加快速度衝進門開著的獨立診療間。

 

正在治療Charles的女性醫生嚇了一跳，年輕一點、看起來應該是實習醫生的男性醫生甚至反射性地擋在他面前。

 

「沒關係，我認識他。」Charles虛弱地說，因為疼痛再次大叫一聲。

 

「支援團隊，很好。」女醫生用眼神示意他到病床的另外一側，「握住你男朋友的手，他需要一點東西轉移注意力。」

 

「他不是我的男朋友。」Erik糾正，走過去握住Charles的手，「你感覺怎麼樣？」

 

「我打斷你的腿然後你告訴我怎麼樣如何？」Charles沒好氣地問，因為女醫生突然的動作而再次大叫起來。

 

 

 

**03**

 

「你是個白癡。」Moira在Charles被換到普通病房觀察的時候毫不留情地說。

 

「我救了妳的命。」Charles虛弱地反駁。

 

「 **我** 救了我們的命。」Moira糾正，「如果我沒有及時抱著你閃開，你就不是斷兩條腿這麼簡單了。」

 

「妳能至少表現出一點感激嗎？」Charles疲倦地問，「看在我們是研究搭檔的份上？」

 

「如果你沒有差點害死我的搭檔的話，我會的。」Moira沒好氣地說，在床沿坐下，臉色變得柔和一些，「你有一個讓人驚豔的大腦，Charles，不是讓人驚豔的反射神經，下一次你打算做蠢事的時候試著記住這一點。」

 

「我沒想過我會同意她，但她是對的。」站在旁邊的Erik插嘴，「她的確有比你更好的反射神經。」

 

Charles用手臂擋住眼睛，呻吟著將自己摔進豎起的枕頭中，「閉嘴，支援團隊。」

 

 

 

**04**

 

Charles的腿斷了，暫時地。

 

傷口倒是不嚴重，但是短期內Charles是無法離開輪椅了。

 

「摔斷一條腿，Charles，」Erik將Charles的輪椅推進家門，「不是兩條，你逞英雄的時候到底在想什麼？」

 

「這簡直比高中還糟糕。」在輪椅中的Charles用手掩住臉，「我從來沒摔斷過腿，就連我們在亞斯本的時候都沒有。」

 

「我會打給Sharon。」

 

Charles呻吟一聲，「你能不這麼做嗎？她永遠都不會放過這件事。」

 

「不行。」Erik殘忍地拒絕。

 

「你記不記得十二年級的時候我總是在你出去約會的時候為你掩護？」Charles不高興地問。

 

「我還記得我們離開的時候我保證過會照顧好你。」Erik把Charles推進房間。

 

「我可以照顧好我自己。」Charles看起來很想拿枕頭丟他，如果前者不需要他的幫忙才能到床邊的話。

 

「你可以等到你滿二十一歲以後再這麼說。」Erik彎下身去固定輪椅。

 

「比所有人年紀都小兩歲又不是我的錯。」Charles抗議。

 

Erik的回答是從櫃子裡抽出乾淨的T恤跟運動褲扔到Charles腿上，「去換衣服，我去給我們用一點食物。」

 

「我需要洗個澡，」Charles皺了皺鼻子，「我聞起來像醫院。」

 

Erik聞了聞自己身上的衣服，嫌惡地皺起眉，「我也是。」

 

 

 

**05**

 

Erik回到自己的房間，剛脫掉身上的上衣，就聽到Charles在喊他的名字。

 

他衝進Charles的房間，Charles不在房間裡，但浴室的門開著。

 

他跑到浴室，原本以為會看見摔倒或更糟的Charles，但後者好端端地坐在輪椅中。

 

「怎麼了？」他問。

 

「我脫不掉我的褲子。」Charles一臉無辜地說，「還有我爬不進浴缸。」

 

 

 

**06**

 

「我不敢相信這是真的。」Erik咕噥。

 

「相信我，這對我來說更尷尬。」Charles疲倦地說。

 

「它 **在我的腦子裡了** ，Charles。」Erik彎下身讓Charles能夠坐進浴缸裡，考慮到浴室裡的水氣，那有些難，「現在我永遠都沒法忘掉它。」

 

「往好處想，你以前見過它。」Charles鬆開原本攀在他頸後的手臂。

 

「當我們只有五歲的時候。」Erik沉痛地指出。

 

「Erik，」坐在浴缸裡的Charles冷靜地開口，白皙的皮膚被熱水蒸燙的有些紅，「停止想我的下半身。」

 

 

 

**07**

 

Charles是對的，他沒辦法停止想Charles的下半身。

 

這很糟糕，他當然知道Charles早就不是那個Sharon放到他懷裡的小嬰兒了，甚至還知道Charles在生物系很受歡迎，但問題是當他看著Charles，他看到更多的是跟他一起長大的玩伴，而非是……一個男人。

 

一個非常有吸引力的男人。

 

Erik關掉吹風機，對著鏡子中的自己嘆了口氣。

 

這簡直太糟糕了。

 

 

 

**08**

 

更糟糕的是他還必須把洗完澡的Charles抱出浴缸。

 

他以前怎麼沒有注意到Charles這麼好聞？

 

 

 

**09**

 

他們徹底記住了對方的課表，不只是時間，就連在哪一間教室都是。

 

倒不是他們自願的，但Charles的腿斷了開不了車，他們不得不配合彼此的時間上下課。

 

Charles比較能夠自理了，但是在很多時候還是必須仰賴他。他一天要抱Charles上下輪椅好幾次，而那真的對他的情況毫無幫助。

 

「你們兩個應該結婚。」Azazel看著在實驗室裡其中一張空桌子用電腦的Charles說，後者正在專心地讀一篇 _自然_ 上的文章，一邊等他忙完一起回家。

 

「他們不是已經結了嗎？」Emma一臉無辜地問，「因為普通法什麼的？」

 

Erik差點手誤刪掉一個原始檔案。

 

 

 

**10**

 

「Erik，我想喝酒。」

 

Erik吞下自己口中的食物，「不行。」

 

「為什麼？我的腿已經快好了。」Charles在桌子下用腳輕輕推了推他的腳，前者的腳因為還沒完全好所以仍然顯得有些無力，「我很久都沒有喝酒了，你一直不去買新的啤酒。」

 

Erik莫名地煩躁起來，「你未成年，Charles。」

 

Charles莫名其妙地看著他，「那以前對你來說從來不是問題。」

 

考慮到Charles老家裡的酒窖，Charles對酒的啟蒙年紀遠比他早，但是那不是重點。

 

「以前你沒摔斷過腿。」他語氣不佳地說。

 

「只是一杯酒，Erik，沒什麼好大驚小怪的。」Emma在他們的對話演變為爭吵以前打斷他們，伸手抽出酒單，「你想要喝什麼？我幫你點。」

 

最後他還是幫Charles點了一杯啤酒，但整頓晚餐顯得很壓抑。

 

「你今天為什麼表現得這麼混蛋？」Charles在他們回到車裡時問。

 

原本正在繫安全帶的Erik停下動作，側過身去看坐在副駕駛座的Charles。

 

「我摔斷了我的腿，Erik，不代表我是傻瓜。」Charles安靜地說。

 

天色已經有點晚了，但是Erik仍然看見他的眼中泛著些許的紅。他認識了Charles一輩子，七歲以後Charles就很少哭過。

 

Charles沒表現出來過，平常也只會仗著自己坐在輪椅上使喚他或裝可憐，他還以為Charles並不在意自己被短暫地困在輪椅上這件事。

 

「我沒有說你是傻瓜。」他無措地解釋。

 

淚水在Charles的眼中滾動，「所以這是關於我的年紀了？我很抱歉我比所有人的年紀都小，但那不是我的錯—」

 

「不！」Erik打斷他，「不是關於你的年紀，我發誓，你知道我從來沒有覺得那是一個問題。」

 

「那到底是為什麼？」Charles問，Erik看得出來他正努力地不要哭出來。

 

「我喜歡男人，Charles。」他用一種義無反顧的語氣道，試著讓自己遲鈍的朋友明白問題到底出在哪裡。

 

Charles受傷的表情變得困惑，「我知道，我也是。所以問題是什麼？」

 

「你是個男人。」Erik挫敗地說，「還是一個非常有魅力的男人，我知道你沒這麼想，但你對我確實有吸引力，你不能一天到晚跟我調情還指望我不喜歡上你。看在老天的份上，我們做什麼都在一起！」

 

Charles的嘴因為錯愕而微張，「你喜歡我？」

 

Erik只希望這不會毀了他們的友情，「那正是我在試著告訴你的。」

 

「但……」Charles結巴起來，「但我以為你只當我是朋友。」

 

「唔，事情改變了，好嗎？」Erik扣起安全帶，發動車子，低下頭準備換檔，試著讓自己分心，「所以，在我可以控制住我的感覺以前，不要給我更多的錯覺。」

 

「但是我也喜歡你。」Charles說，「已經好幾年了，可是你看起來對我一點興趣也沒有，所以我以為—」

 

Erik失手將檔換成倒退檔上。

 

 

 

**+1**

 

「摔斷一條腿。」Erik在他與自己的男朋友結束一個吻後說。

 

Charles大笑起來，「或是兩條腿。」

 

「也許這次別這麼字面意義。」Erik失笑，「你不需要坐在輪椅上也已經足夠火辣了。」

 

「我知道。」Charles對他眨了眨眼，藍色的眼中滿是喜愛。

 

「Charles，別害我們遲到。」Moira站在建築物的大門前朝他們大喊。

 

Erik給了Charles最後一個快速的吻，「去用你那驚人的大腦驚豔這個世界吧。」

 

「只是一個會議。」Charles好氣又好笑地說，「但為什麼不？」

 

他下車跑向Moira，Erik留在原地，直到他們兩個人的背影都消失在玻璃門後，才笑著搖頭，打左轉燈，將車子重新切回車道。

 

\-----Break a Leg (or Two) 完-----


End file.
